A Brothers Love (Boy X Boy)
by MaximumLove121
Summary: Please Review! (boy x boy) (sasunaru) (kakashi X itachi) if it dose good i will post next chapter. this was on an old acount i dont use anymore so im reposting on this one. (M for later chapters)
1. Prolog

A Brothers Love

(Boy x boy warning)

(Kakashi X Obito)

(Sasuke X Naruto)

(Itachi X Dedera)

:Prolog:

:The past is back:

I was laying in the base just after the fight with my brother...I can still see his face as he reached for me as he died...I had finally done it I had avenged my clan. Shortly after I returned with Tobi he told me the truth about why my brother did what he did...it was the leaf...they had ordered my brother to kill all uchiha but he couldn't kill the one thing he had sworn to protect. My brother couldn't kill me, Sasuke uchiha, his younger brother. I sat up thinking about him. "Big brother, forgive me..." I mumbled out to myself tears flowing from my eyes now faded from Sharingan over use. I laid back sobbing. I had lost track of the time. Not like it mattered any ways. Well more like not like I cared how long I laid there. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. I didn't feel like getting up to answer it. So I just stayed were I was. Tobi walked in slowly closing the door behind him. "Sasuke, how long are you planning to stay in here?" he said I could hear he was worried. "Tobi, I killed my older brother, I regret what I did...if I had known the truth I wouldn't have killed him..." He sighed looking at me then reached up removing the orange swirling mask. "Sasuke, you and I are both uchihas. The main reason I am here is I was said to be dead. Your brother loved you more than his own life." I looked at him. Sadness still in my eyes. He was obito uchiha. The one kakashi sensei always talked about. His old team mate. "Well ya I know all of this...but obito, I killed him. That will never change." He then took out a scroll and handed it to me. "This will take everyone back in time a give them a second chance at life. It may save your brother and, me I'm done living in this world." With those words hanging in the air he left my room. I jumped up and ran to the village right to lady tsunades office. After talking to her she agreed. "I will do this for the sake of a netter world..." she said as she left to prepare.

(What it does is changes the time letting everyone have another chance at life. Pretty good right? Let me know what you think)

-Itachi and Sasuke-

:brothers:

By- Maximum

Love


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Brothers Love **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Itachi's P.O.V _

_My dearest little brother was just one year old now and already I have to shield him from father. Poor Sasuke doesn't know what he's done. On the day mom had him she died. My father says he hates Sasuke. But I know he doesn't. He knows mom would want him to love this little boy. But instead he just glares at him. It's okay. Ill love him for both mom and dad. He's my brother I need to protect him. _

_10 years later_

"_Sasuke! Come on your going to be late!" I said as I opened the door. I'm always careful not to wake dad up when I get Sasuke ready for school. I want to avoid Sasuke getting hit as much as possible._

_*Sasuke's P.O.V*_

_I moaned not wanting to get up. "Go away Itachi. I don't want to go today." "Sasuke I have to work do you really want to stay here with him?" I could hear the worry in his voice. I sighed sitting up looking at him. "Okay let me get ready." He always uses that excuse but he's got a point I don't want to stay here. Not with that man. Besides maybe I'll get to see Naruto. I don't know what it is about him but, he just makes me smile. He's like my best friend. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running up with his adorable grin on his face. "Hey!" I laughed hugging him happily. "Well did you ask your brother if you can stay over?" I blushed. I had completely forgotten about that! Damn I'm such an idiot! "N-not yet. I'll ask him after school okay? Let's go." We walked towards the school building my arm around his shoulders as we talked and laughed. Naruto….one day._

_Kakashi's P.O.V_

_Those boys remind me so much of obito I wish he was still here. I may have been mean to him but I secretly loved him…obito I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I miss you so much. My dearest uchiha. "Kakashi? Are you okay?" I looked up at the voice it was tsunades. Her son was my sansei the forth hokage, Minato namikaze. I miss him to… "Ya I'm fine just thinking. How are you doing today?" I smiled behind my mask looking at her. "I'm doing well just making sure my grandson got here okay." She smiled watching Sasuke and Naruto talk. "He reminds me so much of Minato and kushina. I wish they could be here." "Me to. I miss them both. But it is good that you're raising him making sure he knows about his parents." "I suppose your right. I'll see you later okay? I need to get to the office." Poor tsunade she's raising Naruto by herself. And from what I've heard around the uchiha clan Itachi is pretty much raising Sasuke. Both those boys have had a hard life and it's just begging to look up._

_Sasuke's P.O.V _

"_Sasuke-kun!" oh great. Go away sakura! I'm hanging with Naruto! She came running over jerking me away from Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, how are you today?" "Hey he wa-" he stopped short due to saukras evil glare. "Shut it!" I pushed her away from me. "Sakura go away!" I yelled moving back by Naruto. "b-but Sasuke!" I glared at her and she ran off. "Thanks Sasuke I thought she would kill me if I kept talking." "It's okay Naruto. Come on tome for class."_

_Itachi's P.O.V_

_I ran to my beloveds arms. I always have to sneak out to see him since he's in the akatsuki. My dearest Deidara. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I can't leave my brother with that man. "Itachi…I wish you would just stay here with me. Bring Sasuke with you." He said to me as we laid in his room together. "I can't take him away from there. He won't go with me kuz he dosnt want to leave Naruto." I leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Itachi we've ben together for 3 years…I want to be with you fully not just secretly seeing you. He pulled me closer kissing me deeply slipping his tounge in my mouth. "M-mmm Deidara come on don't make me pick. I want to be with you I love you. But I'm not leaving the village." I made my way on top of him straddling his hips. He let out a sigh holding me there. "Fine Itachi. I love you too. I won't make you leave your brother." I grinned. I always get what I want with him._

_(I know its short. Hope you like it. Please review it helps me a lot! Thank you my loves! –MaximumLove)_


	3. Chapter 2

_A Brothers Love _

_Chapter 2_

_(During Obito's recovery. I went back a bit so you know what happened to obito.)_

_Obito's P.O.V_

_After I saved Kakashi and my entire right side was crushed thought I was dead. I had given my left eye to my beloved Kakashi. So I could see the future with him. I don't regret anything I did in saving him and getting "killed" which I wasn't really I was saved by an akatsuki named Pein. We became friends and he trained me in using the new Rinnegan I was given in place of my eye I gave to Kakashi. Truthfully it was a painful rehabilitation I had to learn to use my new limbs but I made it in hopes of returning to my beloved. "Obito? Why are you up here?" I herd Pein ask sitting down next to me. They hadn't made me join them they just liked to have me around. I'm not evil and they know it but in truth they aren't that bad they are all exiles and some of my best friends. Growing up without a family I didn't have ties to many people but here I am accepted for me and also loved for it. "I'm just thinking about the village. I miss everyone. I know Rin is gone…but it wasn't Kakashi's fault. He had to do it she told him to. I saw what happened." He smiled and put his hand on my arm. "I know you miss him. Once you are fully recovered you can go back to him but in the meantime rest." I smiled and looked up at the grey sky. I love the rain. It reminds me so much of the time we were camping after a mission and it was storming. Kakashi actually cuddled to me…I think he was scared of the lightning. That's okay though I put my arm around him and said I would protect him. That's when I realized I loved him, I mean ya I used to chase Rin but she kept rejecting me in hope Kakashi would notice her. I hated Kakashi for that he was takeing Rin but after that night I started to fall for him and now I want nothing more than to be back with my team. "Obito come on its raining lets head in." I slowly stood. I'm still a little wobbly on my feet Pein reached out to steady me. "Thank you but I think I have it now." I walked inside to me room. My dearest kakashi I'll be with you soon. _

_One year later_

"_You're fully recovered!" Pein smiled happily as I flipped around jumping and dogging the kunai he was throwing. I grinned and stood still allowing them to pass through me. "Wow!" Konan smiled looking at me. "I suppose this means you're leaving?" Pein said walking over to me. "Yes. I need to get back to Kakashi." I smiled looking at him as I prepared my things. "You do know we will be enemies as soon as you enter that village." I sighed looking down. "Yes I know. I-""no! We aren't enemies. We have all grown too close to be enemies." Konan blurted out hugging me. "We will always be here for you if you need us." I smiled wipeing the tears away before anyone saw. "Thank you guys really." I looked at Zetsu. "Thank you for giving me the new limbs Zetsu." He smiled happily. "No big deal. Now go before we keep you here." I laughed and with one last look and small smile I took off for the leaf. I can't wait to get there! _

_Minato's P.O.V (better known as the 4__th__ Hokage.)_

_I have one student left. Rin and Obito are gone. How could this have happened! I'm the fourth hokage and I couldn't eve save two of my precious students. "Minato-sansei? I'm ready for my next mission." "Kakashi you've done 4 missions today that's enough go rest." I looked at the young ANBU, a boy I raised after Sakumo's death. Kakashi Hatake one of the only survivors of team Minato. "But I- yes sir." He nodded and walked out. That glare works every time. _

_Kakashi's P.O.V_

_I don't want to rest…I want to do missions. When I'm not busy I miss him. Obito I wish you were here…I never got to tell you how I feel or why I couldn't protect Rin. She missed you to you know. Damn it all we used to be a team now all that's left is me. I've never felt so lonely. I hadn't noticed I walked right to Obito's old house. Wow it's dirty. It still smells like him. Obito…I miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or thank you for the gift you have given me. I sat down in a chair and looked at the picture on the desk. One of our team photos. I sighed and picked it up. "I love you Obito." Putting the picture down I looked at his house. I better go before someone sees me. Good bye Obito-kun. _

_(Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you my lovelies! –MaximumLove)_


End file.
